That Girl
by MissSmile
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 1: Sex god?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

* * *

The lone girl walked through the dark streets in thought, not caring about the cold nor the fact people were staring,_ 'Life sucks..'_ She thought gloomly. She just could not believe what she had seen. It was just absolutely… Sick.

Her boyfriend and her supposedly best friend were found making out near her house! **Her house!** How much stupider could they have been?! She suddenly stopped and gasped. Unless they wanted to be caught! She sighed and started walking again. _'This sounds so cliché'_ she thought dully. She looked down at herself and mentally laughed. Her short pink hair was all tangled up from running and her pale skin was flushed from the cold since she was only wearing a tank top and skinny jeans. Suddenly she stopped.

_'Where the heck am i?'_ Her emerald eyes scanned the unfamiliar territory. She mentally sighed with an annoyed look on her face. Where the hell had she gone. _'Smart girl, Sakura'_ She thought bitterly referring to herself._ ' Goes and gets herself lost'_ she shook her head. She spotted a few houses –more like mansions-. She wondered if she should go and ask somebody where she was. She knew she would look incredibly stupid and slow but she probably wouldn't see the person again and it wouldn't hurt right? It was much better than being stuck out here forever… NOT KNOWING WHERE SHE WAS… DIEING FROM STARVATION..!! O-Kay so maybe she was exaggerating a little but oh well.

She went to a random house-coughmansioncough- and knocked on the door. She waited a little but no one answered and she saw no car. She just shrugged to herself and went to the next house and knocked. She ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to get warmer as she waited. Hope flickered inside of her as she heard someone's footsteps. The door opened to reveal what she would personally like to call a sex god. The guy had blue-ish black hair that was spiked in the back and piercing onyx eyes. She regained her composure when she noticed that she was staring and mentally scolded herself.

"Hi ehmm I was wondering if you could tell me the street of this name—I mean the name of this street" She said and sheepishly grinned. The sex god –as she likes to call him- just raised his eyebrow.

"Hn, Yenshi Street"_(A/N:I wouldn't really know a street name so i just randomly guessed xD)_ His deep voice replied. She inwardly melted at his husky voice. Then a thought struck her. 'Isn't this where my brothers friend lives?' she mentally cheered. She officially was now not lost. There was just a 10 minutes walk to her house. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks" she said with a big grin. "Hn" was his ever so stotic reply as he closed the door. She turned around and started to head off back to her house not knowing that she would indeed meet this sex god again. Even though secretly she wished she wouldn't because she looked quite dumb. Oh how God was against her nowadays.

She made her way through the streets and towards her house. She just knew she was going to get an ear full for running off like that. She been hoping to suprise her boyfriend but of course she was grounded for several reasons. She had planned to just sneak out and go and be back in 15 minutes or so. She checked her watch and inwardly cursed. _'Great'_ She thought miserably. _'i'm about an hour later than i had planned to be at home by'_. She was sure her parents would have noticed her absence. And even if they hadn't her younger sister, Carole, would have surely ratted her out.

She spotted her house and carefully made her way into hre backgarden and in through the back door. She noted it was quiet and raised a brow. A little too quiet. She went upstairs saw as she passed by her parents room that her whole family excluding herself was in there. She walked in to find her mother crying and her father looking.... Annoyed? Her little sister had a frown on her face and her eldest brother looking as calm as usual. She gave her brother a questioning gaze and he just responded by nodding towards the door and walking out.

"What happened to her now, Kyo?" The emerald eyed girl asked.

"One of her mother's "close" cousin died" He responded still as calm as usal.

"Which one?" was her ever so bored reply.

"The weird one whose daughters like to give us glares, Especially you for some reason Sakura." He ran his hand through his red hair and shrugged.

"Oh. Him... Well too bad." She responded and went to her bedroom mentally grinning. She wasn't close to that uncle of hers anyway. In fact he looked like he hated her. _'I know what this means'_ She thought and grinned. _'No parents or annoying sister for a week!'_ She mentally cheered. Her mother would want to go to his funeral and since he lived away from here, She would bring father and Carole with her to stay for a week and mourn. Her thoughts ran back to the mysterious guy she met as she grabbed her clothes. She took a quick shower and changed into her pajam's. She was too tired to think and just drifted off to sleep in her bed, getting rest is what she'll be needing the most. After all she'll have to face her "best friend" and "boy friend" in school tomorrow. _'Psh they didn't even see me..'_ was her last thought before she fell asleep not knowing what was awaiting for her tomorrow.

* * *

_**This is my first story, So Review please? :D**_

_**I'll give you a cookie? ;]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 2: School Disaster!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

* * *

_BEEP BEEP WEEP BEEP BE-_

The annoying alarm clock was smashed against the wall by a certain green eyed girl. _'Third clock this week... And it's only Monday!!_' She sighed and slowly crawled out of bed despite Inner Sakura suggesting to just stay home today and maybe the rest of the year but she didn't want to look weak or make it look like she knew. She scoffed; they had made it so obvious anyway. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her school uniform a black and blue plaid skirt that went mid thigh with navy socks that reached just below her knees and a white shirt with a navy and black stripped tie and a navy cardigan to finish it off. She kept her hair down and straightened. She put on black eyeliner and mascara and some lip gloss. **'We look so hot that Sai will surely drop dead'** Inner Sakura bragged on and on about how she would wink and flirt with other guys so Sai could have a taste of his own medicine when suddenly Angel Sakura came on her shoulder _'Don't do it Sakura It will make you just as bad as him-_ ' The Angel got kicked away by Inner Sakura **'Never mind that one'** Inner Sakura nervously giggled as Sakura just raised an eyebrow and shook her head _'I'm thinking about this too much'_ she thought clearly frustrated as she made her way downstairs. Sai had offered to pick her up but she declined saying that the exercise would be good for her. She scoffed and grabbed an apple and her messenger bag and greeted her Mother who was making some waffles.

"What happened dear I heard a crash" She said in a worried voice.

She stopped eating and stared at her mother seriously. "Mom. The clock said Weep. WEEP! Mutated clock..." she said muttering the last part as her mother giggled and shook her head.

She quickly finished the apple off and headed out. She didn't like to eat a lot in the morning. She started walking towards school which was only about 10 minute walk. Halfway she was stopped by a silver sports car. She immediately knew who it was before they put the window down. It was........Naruto! (A/N: You were all expecting it to be Sai weren't you? Bwhaha) She grinned and stopped walking.

"Hey Sakura-chan!! Come on I'll give you ride to school" He said grinning.

She thought about how she refused when Sai offered and smirked.

"Sure Naruto, Thanks" She replied getting into the car.

"No problem" He said smiling.

"Whenever you need something you know who to go to" She laughed in response. She loved Naruto like a brother.

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't heard this but my best friend has moved here, Sasuke Uchiha, Ring a bell?" He said smiling.

"Oh that's cool. Uhm... Uchiha Hmm... Oh yeah that huge company whose father has extremely arrogant yet "sexy" as Ino likes to call it sons" She said giggling a little.

Naruto just nodded "Yeah, I bet Ino must be happy meeting him then" Naruto said laughing.

_'Yea too bad she was off with my boyfriend'_ She thought bitterly. Naruto parked his car and they both got out. "Well see you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto said brightly and left for his locker

"See you" was Sakura's reply. She made her way to her locker trying to avoid Ino or Sai. She knew she would have to face them later but she preferred later. She nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped around to see Hinata standing there timidly. Sakura smiled.

"Oh it's only you, Hey Hinata" She said while laughing nervously.

"Hello Sakura u-u-uhm are you t-t-trying to a-avoid someone?" She said timidly with a confused look.

"What!?! Psh No! Of course not! Who would I be avoiding?" She said a little too quickly and turned back towards her locker with a slightly nervous laugh and closed it.

"O-okay…I-I-if you say so t-t-then.. Let's go t-to class" Hinata suggested and Sakura just nodded, relieved Hinata didn't notice. When they were in class she saw they were only a few people there thankfully no Ino or Sai.

She sighed in relief and when Hinata looked at her questioningly she just grinned sheepishly. They sat down and talked while waiting for the gang. Shikamaru and Kiba were already there. Just then Tenten and Neji came in arguing about weapons and Naruto stalking behind them ranting on how Ramen was much better than weapons. Then Ino came in fixing her hair. And the last person she wanted to see came in behind her, Sai, Looking as calm as ever.

She immediately started checking her nail for dirt and pretended not to notice them. Unfortunately both of them came up to her.

"Hey Forehead" Ino said casually and sat down next to her.

"Hi Pig" Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Hey Babe" Sai said calmly and sat down in front if her.

"Hi Sai" she said trying not to sound nervous or act weird.

It disgusted her how casual and calm they could both be knowing that they both betrayed her. Just when Sai was about to say something the bell rang cutting Sai off from whatever he was to say. The teacher came in a few minutes later.

"Morning class, Today we have a new student so be sure to make him feel welcome" As he said that whispers erupted from the class.

Coincidence just when he said that in walked the guy she met before, The Sex God. 'That's Naruto's best friend?!?!' She thought frantically.

"Geez forehead close your mouth or a bug might fly in" Ino teased her but shut up when Sakura sent her a death glare.

"Someone's PMSing" she heard Ino whisper but ignored it.

"Ah you must be Sasuke Uchiha, You may introduce yourself and say your likes and dislikes" The teacher said.

Sakura looked around and saw girls drooling and guys glaring. Sasuke's onyx eyes scanned the classroom and stopped when they met her. Emerald and onyx clashed before Sakura looked down at her lap.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Obviously. What I like or dislike should not matter to you" His husky voice caused the squealing from girls and out of nowhere.

"Marry Me Sasuke!"

"I love you Sasuke!"

"I wanna have your babies!"

"Dude, Your a guy you can't have babies!"

"Will you have my babies then?"

"What, no! I'm a guy!"

The teacher sweatdropped and sighed '_Kids_' he thought miserably. He shushed the class and looked for a free . He smiled.

"You may go sit beside Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata raise your hand" Hinata did as she was told.

'_Great he gets to sit behind me'_ Sakura thought. As he passed by their eyes locked in a gaze but broke when he went to sit. Ino was too busy ogling at him to notice.

"He sure is a hottie, Maybe I could get with him, No one could resist me" Ino whispered to her confidently and a thought struck her when she saw Sai glaring at Sasuke, who either didn't notice or care. She smirked.

"Of course Ino" Sakura whispered back. _'I have to get him to go out with me no matter what! Then,_ _Ill show them what they're missing out on' _She thought and started to form a plan in her mind dozing off. Not bothering to listen to the teachers lecture.

* * *

_So what do you think? Boring? Funny? _ Any idea's?_

_Please R&R =]_

_Anyone who reviewed for the last chapter THANK YOU!! -Gives you cookies- =D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 3: Hn?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

RIIIIING RIIIIING RIIIIING

The bell struck the bubblegum haired girl out of her daze. Sakura felt a tug at her arm and saw Ino trying to get her to stand up. She grabbed her messenger bag and walked out of the classroom with Ino.

"Come on Forehead, We HAVE to meet him" Ino said excitingly.

"But we have to go to class" Sakura replied raising an eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter if were late and besides if we enter with him the teacher will assume we showed him the way to class" Ino said casually winking at her as Sakura sighed.

'_How did I ever become her best friend' _Sakura thought miserably

"But we don't even know where he is and besides there's always lunch to talk to him because he is Naruto's friend so he'll probably sit with us" Sakura said shrugging and turned to go to her class.

"But-" Ino's attempt to get Sakura was cut off when Sakura just waved her hand as a signal that she was going to class. Ino just sighed and decided to go to her class aswell and turned the opposite direction.

**SAKURA POV**

'_Psh, go to him before class? Is she really that dumb'_ I thought to myself shaking my head. Everyone else had gone to class so the halls were empty

"I still can't believe how they're acting so casual and…. Just that what they did even happened. I should really stop thinking about this but I can't seem to just let it go" I thought out loud.

"You know, Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" I heard a deep voice behind me. I cautiously turned around and saw the so called Sex god standing in all his awesome glory staring at her with a smirk.

"Well you know it's rude to eavesdrop on people" I said in a matter of fact tone. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Hn" He said and walked right past me.

"W-wait, What class do you have now?" I said as I ran up to him and walked beside him.

"Hn" He said and shrugged.

"So you don't know?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Hn"

"You could say a little more than that you know" I said my eyebrow twitching.

Then he suddenly stopped and turned to face me.

"You're annoying" With that said he walked off.

I just stood there dumbly. _'Oh..No..He…Didn't!!'_ I thought getting angry. '_I am so not annoying! Am I?'_ I thought and started walking to my class. I knew I was late but eh if I'm already late might as well take my time. **'Let's go and kick his ass, Chaa!'** Inner Sakura said ready to pound Sasuke into the ground_. 'Whatever'_ with that thought I made my way into my classroom.

"You're late Sakura" The teacher said with a disapproving look.

"I-I-ehmm.." I started off and scratched the back of my head.

"She was showing me the way to class" I heard a voice and turned around to see Sasuke standing there smirking.

'_Ohhhh how I wish I could just kill him, thinking he's so great and high and mighty'_ I thought fiercely.

"Very well then, Take your seats. Sasuke you may sit beside Sakura and she can tell you what you can catch up on" The teacher said dismissing them

'_Great now I have to sit next to him in maths, I bet Ino would be squealing right now' _I thought smirking a little at the last part as I sat down.

Maths flew by quickly. I ended up not telling him what we were doing when I saw him working. '_He catches on fast'_ I thought. _'Smarty pants'_ I said with a little giggle.

I had break now so I went over to my locker and saw Ino waiting while tapping her foot impatiently. I sighed and looked at her blankly

"Yes Ino?" I said knowing already what she wanted. She smiled at me and while saying

"Hurry up lets go meet mister hottie" I just sighed as Ino dragged me around to find Naruto.

'_I hope we don't find him, Please don't find him Please don't fi-' _My thoughts were cut off my Ino waving furiously at someone. I slowly looked up to see Naruto coming towards us with Hinata on his side and Sasuke on his other side. When they reached us I saw Sasuke smirking at me and I just crossed my arms and looked away.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Ino!!" Naruto's loud voice nearly made me go deaf.

"Hey Guys!!" I heard Ino say excitidley.

"This is Sasuke! You've probabaly heard about him. Rich bastard" Naruto said grinning and laughing a little.

"Ohh Hi Sasuke, Welcome to our school" Ino said seductively, winking at him.

"Hn" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you ever say anything other than 'HN'?" I said looking at him as if he was an alien.

"Hn" He said smirking, Clearly saying that to piss me off. I glared at him and he glared back ending up in a glaring contest.

Ino looked between them too and fumed a little at being ignored by him.

"Sakura don't you have to go to your boyfriend? Sai?" Ino said with fake Innocence.

Oh how i felt like saying "Well you know what he's probably too busy fucking some girl to care about me" but instead said

"Might as well go to him..Wherever he is" Muttering the last part and walking off with a wave of my hand. I could just feel Sasuke smirking at by back.

'_Psh Snobby Sex god'_I thought crossing my arms. I walked around the school for a while and couldnt find Sai anywhere and just decided to sit down on a bench. I closed my eyes.

"He's probably too busy with some whore" I said to myself quietly

And just when i thought i could be at peace.

"I think you just might be going insane" I heard a someone say and immediately knew who it was. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke sitting beside me with that stupid smirk on his face. '_Oh how i wish i could just wipe that off his arrogant face'_I thought mentally pouting.

"And i seriously think that you're stalking me" i said in a fake cheerful tone.

"Hn"

"So you are?"

"Hn"

"HA! Stalker"

"Hn"

"God cant you say anything other than that?"

"Hn"

"Bastard.." I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye i saw him smirk.

The bell rang and we both got up at the same time glaring at each other. I huffed and started walking the other direction until i heard his voice.

"Class is this way" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I see.... So you are a stalker since you know what i have next" I said running up next to him as he just rolled his eyes.

"Were in the same class"

"How do you know?" I said suspicously

"The dobe told me" He said shrugging.

They continued bickering until they got to class. Ah.. Such a wonderful way to start such a nice friendship.

* * *

_**Sooo What do you think? Boring? Funny? Needs to be longer? Any Idea's?**_

_**Just tell me in a review :D**_

_**R&R Please :3**_

**_Anyone who reviewed Thank you very much!! :D -gives cookies- =]_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 4: Paired up project?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

**Sakura POV**

I woke up the next morning, yawning and doing my normal routines. Get up, Brush my teeth, shower, change, eat breakfast and there I go out the door.

'_Maybe I shouldn't do the whole get closer with other guys and just face Sai and tell him what the hell is up..' _I thought to myself frowning slightly.

'_**No! Revenge is the best way to deal with these kinds of problems, cha!'**_ Inner Sakura suddenly piped out of nowhere.

'_No, Talking should be the best way'_ I said sweat dropping.

'_**No! No! No! Who taught you that? Your mother?!'**_

'_Yes….'_

'_**Psh, Be a rebel for once Sak! Show them what were made of! Show-'**_

I just decided to block her out; she was no help at all. After a while of thinking and staring at my toast I decided.

"I'll just ignore them" I said smiling.

"Ignore who dear?" My mom said from the sink

"No one mom, I'm going, see you later." I said waving and walking out of the house but stopping when hearing my mother's voice.

"Oh wait hunny, I forgot to tell you, Your father and I are going to visit your aunt with your little sister so we'll be gone this week, I'll leave the emerengcy money on top of the fridge. If anything happens don't hesitate to call" she said in a slightly worried voice. I just nodded and walked out of the house.

I made my way to school deep in thought not caring about the things around me. I walked to my locker when I got to school and got my books and made my way to class. Then it struck me, Why were the halls so empty? I looked at my watch as my eyes widened. I was about half an hour late. I dashed through the halls and to my class.

I opened the door.

"Care to explain why you're late Miss Haruno?" The teacher said in a strict voice tapping her shoe against the floor.

At first nothing came out, I couldn't think of anything. Then an idea struck me.

"May I speak to you outside Miss?" I said timidly as the teacher nodded sternly and walked out side with me following.

"Actually My Uncle died. And I was really close to him. I didn't notice the time passing by and I guess I just forget really." I said pretending to look sad. The teacher's eyes softened to my surprise.

"I understand, Just don't do it again" she said letting me off and walking back into class.

I sighed in relief and followed after her making my way to my seat.

I saw Sasuke sitting in the seat behind mine smirking at me with that smirk that looks like it's always plastered onto his face. I mentally laughed at how arrogant he was as I sat down on my seat.

I could see out of the corner of my eye, Sai and Ino sending me confused glances probably as to why I was late. Because I, Sakura Haruno, Is never late. Never, if I am it's during the school. But never in the morning time.

I just mentally shrugged, If they were going to surprised by me being late in coming to school, They were going to be devastated as to what I was going to do to them.

The class flew by and I ran out of the class before everyone else and before Sai and Ino could talk to me. I practically ran to my next class and just as I was to turn into the corner. I bumped into something. It was a little hard but too soft to be a wall. Who ever it was wasn't expecting it and I fell down on top of them. I slowly looked up in my head thinking _'Please don't be Sai Please don't be Sai' _I saw Sasuke looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

And then I burst out laughing sitting up on him. He just kind of looked at me with a what the hell face on which only made me laugh harder.

"What are you laughing at?" He said clearly annoyed yet I didn't feel like getting off at him any moment soon.

"It's –laugh- just so funny –laugh- I was expecting someone –laugh- else! And I acted – laugh- like I was AFRAID of them" I said as I started to calm down a little as he just gave me a look and I started giggling.

"Do you mind getting off? Because if you didn't know we have to go to class" He said raising an eyebrow.

I just smiled playfully and shook my head.

"Nope!" I said innocently not noticing there was someone staring until I heard a cough.

I turned my head to see Sai and froze slightly. I immediately got off Sasuke and just started walking towards class again leaving a curious Sasuke behind. I started power walking when I heard Sai calling my name.

As I got to class, I quickly sat down on my seat with the Teacher walking in behind me, I silently thanked God. I so did not want to face Sai just yet and in such an awkward moment. My face suddenly went red as I realized what I did but I couldn't help but let out a little giggle that went unnoticed by the teacher. I saw Sasuke come in as the teacher asked him what took him and he just said he had to go to the bathroom. As he walked up to sit beside me I saw him glaring at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him and then the smirk was back.

10 minutes into the class and it already felt like hell so I decided to pass Sasuke a note.

'Hi!' I wrote on it and passed it over, he gave me a questioning gaze and I just shrugged.

'Hn' he wrote back and I gave him a shocked face. _'HE EVEN WRITES THAT WORD?'_ I thought to myself slightly annoyed.

'Don't you know how to say/write anything else? _' I wrote back.

'Hn' he wrote smirking slightly.

'There's no point in passing notes with you' I wrote back and decided to pay attention to the teacher.

Class went by slowly yet successfully. We had science next and I decided to walk next to Sasuke and I dragged Sasuke out quickly before anyone could talk to me.

We got to next class and sat down. Then the creepy teacher came in.

"Hello Classss, I am going to give you sssssome projectsss to do.." he said smiling creepily.

"Your partner will be who you are sssitting next too. One of the two may come down and grab a piecccce of paper from this box. It will tell you what you are working on." He said as he sat down on his desk and started doing his own work.

I decided to walk up and grabbed a piece of paper and sat down.

"Well looks like your stuck with me" I said grinning at him and he just grunted.

"Anyway, We're working on….." I said while looking at the piece of paper. "The brain anatomy" I finished off.

He just shrugged and then they started it off.

"You may finish that off later, Have it done for next week" The teacher said before the bell rang.

"So want to work on it at your house?" I said smiling but he looked kind of unsure.

"How about yours instead?" He said shrugging. I just eyed him suspiciously but nodded and dragged him to the cafeteria. I just got a apple and saw him get a….tomato? I just raised an eyebrow smiling slightly and walked out of the cafeteria after him.

"So now you're my stalker" Sasuke said smirking.

"No, I just rather not hang out with the people I usually hang out with unless I wanted to be asked a ton of questions" I said shrugging.

"Hn, you talk too much" he said looking away.

"And you talk too less, that's why I'm here!" I said cheerfully as we sat down on a bench and then out of the corner of my eye I saw Ino looking around. As if looking for someone. As if looking for someone that has pink hair and green eyes and name ends with Haruno. As if for me.

I quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran for my dear life. After I thought I was safe I stopped running then turned to look at Sasuke and smiling sheepishly.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said…. Slightly amused?

"Well…… You see……" I started looking around.

"You're avoiding someone?" he said casually leaning against the wall.

"Well you could say so"

"Aa"

"Back to the one word replies, I see?"

"Hn"

"You're no help at all" I stated sighing.

"What am I supposed to do?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Just never mind" I said looking around.

He just gave me a look but kept quiet but after sighed.

"You can tell me if you want" he mumbled and then I let it out. I told him everything and watched his face that remained expressionless. I told him about why I had to ask him what street she was in. And how they, Ino and Sai, were acting as if nothing happened. I told them about how I decided to ignore them because I really didn't not want to talk about it.

First he remained quiet and I thought. '_He probably thinks I'm a coward, wouldn't want to be a coward's friend'_

"You should tell them about it, And if they don't have a good reason then just break up with him" Sasuke suddenly said shrugging. I was surprised because Sasuke seemed like the kind of person who didn't care. I just felt better letting it out and letting someone know so I smiled at him.

"Thanks" I said still smiling.

"For what?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"For listening" I said and tackled him with a hug and I heard him sigh like he was annoyed but I knew he didn't mind for some reason.

Maybe I could after all become good friends with him….

"Hey pinkie, get off me"

Or maybe not but I just laughed and the bell rang and we made our way to class.

* * *

**_So How is it? Good? Bad? Okay? Boring? Funny?_**

**_I'd love to know in a review :D_**

**_Thanks again for who reviewed in the last chapter!_**

**_And All idea's are welcome!!! :D_**

**_R&R Pwease =]_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 5: Awkward moments_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

It was Wednesday and it's been about a week now since Sasuke has joined the school. You could say I was quite close to him but it wasn't easy with all the fan girls out to get me with their scary pumps and evil laughter. But it's been quite awkward since….. THAT happened. Really awkward am talking about now. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday.

It all happened during our project…..

_FLASHBACK (A/N: How exciting?)_

_We didn't have the project done; it was due in three days. We had completely forgotten about it._

"_Well, Let's just come to my house tomorrow and finish it off" I said shrugging and added."It shouldn't be too hard"_

"_Aa" he said as we parted ways._

_The next was normal just like every Monday. The project was due Wednesday. I met up with Sasuke after school and we walked to my house talking about random things._

_I entered my house and locked the door after Sasuke came in and sighed._

"_Well we have the whole house towards ourselves" I said proudly and added a quick "Unless my brother comes home" He gave me a questioning gaze._

"_Parents are gone to mourn for some uncle of mine who died, some uncle who hated me so she and my dad and my sister left about half a week ago, There going to be back Wednesday" I said smiling as we made our way to my room. He just nodded and followed._

_Like every project we worked on it but we didn't expect it to take so long. After we saw the requirements that have to be in it, we both knew our hands were going to be dead afterwards._

_After about three hours of confusion and writing and the 'what the hell' faces we finally finished it._

_I flopped down on my king sized bed and sighed. Sasuke decided to sit down beside me._

"_Now THAT was troublesome" I said closing my eyes._

"_Looks like someone's been hanging out with Shikamaru too much" Sasuke said with that arrogant smirk on his face._

_I scoffed. "Sometimes he sure knows what he's saying" I said shrugging. Quietness filled the room when suddenly Sasuke thought it would be fun to tickle me and did. I laughed as I tried to get away nearing the edge of the bed with him close to me and protesting._

_WHAM. We heard the front door open and close startling us both and we both landed on the floor with me on top of him._

'_Déjà vu much" I thought remembering the time Sai saw us. Emerald eyes locked onto Onyx and slowly our faces went closer not realizing what I was doing. When he was about an inch away where I could feel his breath on my face and I could smell his cologne I heard someone call my name snapping us out of our daze.(A/N: Thought they were actually going to kiss huh? :D)_

"_Sakura!!" I heard my brother's voice ring through the house. I quickly got off of Sasuke, my face red, and ran downstairs to greet my brother with Sasuke slowly following. _

"_You ok Saku? You're face kind of looks red and….Oh Hello there" Kyo started but cut himself off when he saw Sasuke. He grinned. "Sakura didn't tell me she got a new boyfriend, what about that Sai dude?"_

_My face went tem times redder as I said gritting my teeth. "Sasuke is not my boyfriend. Kyo." He raised his hands in defence._

"_Just doing my part in being the older brother" He grinned and went to the living room._

_I sighed and turned around to see Sasuke spacing out. I cleared my throat which got his attention. "Well I guess you should be going now?" I said avoiding eye contact._

"_Aa" he nodded and went upstairs to get his things. He came back down and left with a single "See you"_

'_Oh my god, I cant believe I was about to… Kiss him?' I thought to myself completely embarrassed. __**'Ohhh Looks like Saku's got a witty bitty crush'**__ Inner Sakura said teasingly. 'Psh, Yeah right, More like in his dreams!' I thought as I got some clothes to take a shower and go to bed. __**'You cant always ignore the truth'**__ Was the last thing I heard from inner Sakura before I went to the shower._

_END FLASHBACK._

My face still went slightly red from thinking about it. We didn't talk much yesterday and today we were meant to hand up the projects. Also my parents were coming back. I also decided to go confront Sai and Ino, since I've been ignoring them, I think I should see what they have to say. Ah what an eventful day.

I was early in school so I was waiting for them to come. I got up and headed towards Ino's locker. And saw Sai talking to her. Surprisingly I was expecting to find them together.

"Hey Ino, Sai" I said casually walking up to them.

"Sakura..!" Ino said turning around and I fake smiled at them.

"How you guys doin?" I said leaning against the lockers.

"Horrible... Sakura why have you been ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" Ino said quickly with a worried expression on.

I narrowed my eyes. '_You better believe it!...... I felt like Naruto for a moment..haha..' _I thought to myself randomly.

"Well…Ino, Define Wrong? Maybe… I don't know… You and Sai have been doing some things behind my back and maybe… well just maybe I don't like it very much" I said cocking my head to the side.

"W-w-what are you on about?" she said looking away.

"Don't you have anything to say Mr. I-thin-Im-All-That" I spat at Sai. "Because both of you know well what im talking about, so cut the crap and stop acting so 'innocent' because you know what? You, Sai, Are the worst boyfriend EVER! You cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND? Who the hell do you think you are?! HUH! SOME GREAT GOD!!!? NEWS FLASH SAI! NOT EVERYTHING GOES ACCORDING TO WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE!!!" I said getting angrier by the second. Sai simply said nothing. '_Coward'_ I thought to myself.

"And you, Ino?...hah… Ino Ino Ino… I never thought you would do something so low…. Like a…SLUT" I didn't even know what to say, I just felt like releasing my anger on them finally letting them know how I feel.

"Sakura…I-I.." Ino started but I cut her off.

"You what Ino? You just wanted a guy with looks so you thought 'oh well Sai's hot, might as well go for him!' And even if I DO forgive you, How the hell am I supposed to know you wont do this again? HUH! Think your so great, Your so smart and pretty? You can get every guy in your little magic spell of charm? Or was it sluttyness_(A/N: Sorry to ruin the moment but is that even a word? o.o)_?" I said with venom clenching my fist. "And Sai, As you've probably guessed. We're over!"

"And well you know what guys?" I said laughing bitterly.

"I HATE YOU BOTH! YOU BETRAYED ME AND ACTED SO CASUAL!! NOT A HINT OF GUILT..!! I NEVER want to see your faces EVER AGAIN!" I shouted as I got a little teary but I refused to cry in front of them. I just ran off the other direction.

'_There side of the story my ass. Hell they didn't even say anything! No reaction, Who the hell do they think they are…'_ I thought to myself and got teary as I sat down on a bench.

'_Did they not care about how I felt… Did they ever give a damn? Don't they know….how much…….. it just…. Hurts'_ By now tears were making there way down my face as I fisted my school skirt.

"I hate them" I whispered to myself fiercely almost as if I was trying to convince myself to hate them.

"Tsk Tsk, Still haven't learned about not talking to yourself Sakura?" I heard a deep voice and I recognized it immediately. I never noticed someone sit beside me but instead of teasing him back with a "Still haven't learned about not stalking me?" I just started sobbing not being able to keep it in anymore. I felt his hand lift my face up by my chin to reveal my red puffy eyes and slightly running nose with my whole face gone pink. And instead of seeing his panicked face, he looked slightly…worried..?

"What's wrong Sakura? Did someone do something to you?" He said narrowing his eyes and they went a little cold as he said the last bit but seeing my face they surprisingly softened.

"I-I-I…w-with… a-and S-S-Sai…." I managed to stutter out before a bunch of new tears made their way down my face. I was surprised when I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me in for a hug. We stayed silent for a while and I managed to calm down.

"Want me to beat them up, pinkie?" I heard him say and I could just FEEL the smirk on his face and I giggled slightly as I shook my head.

"No, it's okay" I whispered

"You know were late for class" He said casually.

"WHAT! HOW COULD I LOSE TRACK OF TIME, COME ON SASUKE!" I literally screamed and grabbed his arm as we made our way to class, well ran our way to class.

We burst through the door, both of us slightly panting. I sheepishly grinned looking at the teacher who had a disapproving look on her face while Sasuke smirked.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but Sasuke cut me off.

"Sorry for being late, we lost track of time" I smiled a little. "We were just doing some…_stuff_" he said smirking as my face reddened ten times knowing full what he meant. But only i knew he was joking but the class did not so as expected I heard some gasps from the class. I also noticed we were still holding hands. Even the teachers face went slightly red by the way Sasuke had said it.

"Mr Uchiha! Ms Haruno!" I closed my eyes slightly for what I was about to hear next.

"**DETENTION!"**

* * *

**_Good? Bad? Boring? Funny? :D_**

**_Just tell meh in a review._**

**_Did i make it too short again? __**

**_I'd love more idea's ^_^ This is for anyone who was waiting for the breaking up of Sai and Sakura :D_**

**_And Thanks for anyone who reviewed for my last chapter -Hands out lots of more cookies- =]_**


	6. Chapter 6

_That Girl_

_Chapter 6: The secret_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

* * *

Sakura sighed for about the fifth time that day. Today her parents were coming back and here she had detention after this class. She laughed slightly remembering how she had gotten detention. The bell rang and she miserably walked out of the class next to Sasuke who, of course, had that smirk plastered onto his face. The onyx eyed boy threw his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Hn, Its not going to be that bad" Sasuke said casually.

"But you don't understand,Sasuke! I'm Sakura! I don't _get _detention!" Sakura hissed.

"Well Sa-ku-ra looks like you have detention with the hottest guy on earth" He smirked proudly. Sakura playfully punched him in the arm.

"Now now, Don't be air headed" She said sticking her tongue out at him. _'There's no point in talking to him about it' _She inwardly sighed.

**_'Well at least you have detention with him. He's hot!'_Inner Sakura squeled. _'God, You sound like one of his fan girls'_ Sakura retorted at her Inner.**

**Sakura and Sasuke got to the detention class and saw Asuma sitting in the fron desk looking supremely bored. Sakura sat down next to her window and Sasuke just sat next to her. After about 10 minutes of sitting there and just staring off into space she looked away from the window when she heard a light snoring and looked at the teacher.**

_.**Asleep.**_

She raised her eyebrows. _'Weird teacher_' she thought to herself, lightly shaking her head. And just when she was about to go back to gazing out of the window she felt a tug t her hand. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke slowly starting to stand up and mouthing a 'come' to her. She was about to question him but when she opened her mouth he put his finger to her mouth, making her blush a little. She mentally shrugged and slowly got up aswell. The duet started tip toeing across the class room. When they were about half way across they heard a shuffling and immediately looked up to see Asuma shuffling. But he was still asleep. They let out a sigh of relief and quickly sneaked out of the classroom. As soon as Sasuke and Sakura got out, The latter started to laugh.

"I actually thought we were going to get caught." Sakura said calming down with a grin.

"Oh, You have such little faith in me Sa-Ku-Ra" Sasuke said pouting slightly just to see her reaction. She blushed and just shrugged and put her arm around his arm. They started to walk out of the school when Sakura suddenly stopped.

"Wait, I need to get my handbag from my locker" Sakura said and ran off before Sasuke could reply. Sasuke just sighed and leaned against the wall.

**- Sakura P.O.V -**

I got to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my handbag and saw a few things around my locker that fell out and started to put them in my bag when i felt a tap on my should. I just raised my hand up and laughed slightly.

"Hold on, Sasuke" I said childishly. When i finished i turned around with a huge grin on my face. My smile turned upside down when i saw who it was. Not Sasuke but Sai. I scowled and glared at Sai who had a pissed off expression.

"Sakura.." He started but i just cut him off.

"Whatever, Sai." I said sharply and started to walk away. I was forced to stop by Sai who decided to grab my wrist.

"Let me go, Sai." I said with venom.

"Not until you answer my question. Why did you dump me." He said annoyed. Like he had any right to be annoyed! I scoffed.

"You know well why. You cheated on me and yet you have the courage to come up to me and ask me why!" I spitted out viciously.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Royalty?" He said narrowing his eyes and tightening the grip on my wrist. I refused to flinch in front of him.

"You should ask yourself that and I'm only going to ask you once more. Let me go Sai!" I said gritting my teeth and trying to get away from him.

"You can't break up with me. I wont allow it. Don't you get it? We were the hottest couple! Everyone was jealous of us and to simply put it there's no one better for us than each other." He said smirking like he was great. Psh, yea right. I threw him a bitter look.

"Were, Sai. Were! Past tense. Oh and there's a ton more guys way better for me then you." I said trying to contain myself. _'Bastard'_ I thought to myself. Sai grabbed my other wrist and pulled me so close that i could feel his breath on my face. I glared at him and tried to struggle against him but went completely still when i heard what he had to say next.

"Well you wouldn't want anyone to know you're little secret now why you? To think of you as not a little angel like everyone thinks you are but a mere _slut_" He said smirking. her eyes widened by about 10 times. She violently shook her head.

"No...I trusted you... No please don't..." She whispered with fear evident on her face. What would the school think.. What would her parents think.. She felt as if her heart had stopped beating for a second. Hell.. What would _Sasuke _think? '_God damnit why did i have to be so young and stupid. Fuck, Why did i think i could trust **him**'_ I thought to myself bitterly. Sai smirked obviously looking pleased as he let go of one her wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in so he could whisper in her ear.

"Well looks like you're my girlfriend again." He said seductively and licked her ear. She inwardly cringed when he kissed her.

Little did they know that someone had thought Sakura was taking to long and decided to check on her and saw them kiss. The raven haired boy just left thinking it was best to leave them alone, obviously getting the wrong impression.

* * *

**_Welllll watchu think? :3 _**

**_I know its really short but i promise to make the next one super long D:_**

**_Guess her secret! Watchu think it is? :]_**

**_Oh and love you guys, Thanks for reviewing :D_**

**_Please R&R, What can i say? I love reviews :3_**

**_As always Idea's are welcome ^__^_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 7 : Friendship_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**R&R**_

_

* * *

  
_

_Sakura P.o.v_

The week flew by and I was still with Sai, Unfortunately. I hadn't talked to Sasuke much, I smiled sadly at a photo of me and Sasuke after i had the whole spasm at Ino and Sai. It was kind of weird everytime i tried to talk to Sasuke, Sai would come and drag me away or Sai would come and Sasuke would just walk away. I was starting to wonder if i did something wrong? Maybe i said something and he took it the wrong way? I frowned to myself slightly. Yesterday would be an example of how Sasuke would walk away.

_Flashback_

_I walked down the hall and saw Sasuke at his locker and smiled. At least i still had him. Though i'd barely seen him the last week or so, It didn't matter. I ran down to Sasuke and put my hands over his eyes._

_"Guess who" I said with a big grin. Oddly enough I felt him tense slightly but then he suddenly grabbed my wrists and turned around._

_"Oh, Hello Sakura" Was his response. I inwardly frowned at his dull voice._

_"Something wrong, Sasuke?" I said tilting my head to the side slightly. He turned back to his locker._

_"Of course not" He muttered. I was about to protest until i felt arms wrap around me. I looked back slightly angry wondering who did that. I frowned seeing Sai. Sasuke closed his locker and turned around with a book in his hand._

_"Hey" I heard Sai say. I replied with a small 'hi', Not knowing Sai giving Sasuke the whole 'I-win' look._

_"How's my princess" Sai said nuzzling his face into my neck._

_"I told you not to call me that" I muttered, slightly annoyed. The fact that Sasuke had gripped his book tighter went unnoticed by the Pinkette but got a smirk from the artistic boy._

_"I have to go" Sasuke muttered and looking down. Before i could reply, He had started walking away. I swear i heard Sai mutter 'I-told-you-so' to Sasuke as he went past us. I ignored the feeling in my gut as if Sasuke was walking out of my life but i just slightly shook my head at the silly idea as i watched his retreating back._

_End Flashback_

I sighed to myself and decided i would confront Sasuke tomorrow. I was almost 100% sure he was ignoring me. '_But why_' i thought to myself. I wished i could just call Ino and go on and on about it. Instead i just rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow. 'Tomorrow i'll definitely find out what's wrong with Sasuke' I thought fiercely and with that I fell asleep.

_**The next day at school.**_

I walked hand in hand with Sai down the hallway getting some curious glances and some envious glares. I sighed miserably. A blind person could tell I didn't want to be with Sai yet people were still getting the wrong idea? Idiots. A small part of me wished like last night I could go to Ino and just cry my heart out and have her tell me everything would be OK like i did for her when she got her first heartbreak. I shook my head and smiled bitterly. After all this... I still looked at her like a sister.

We got to class and sat down. Now usually Sai didn't sit next to me but he did today. Feeling a little overprotective much? I mean there was no guy who suddenly liked me at the moment so why would he not leave me alone.'_Clingy_' I smirked at the thought remembering when he called me that before. I saw Sasuke casually walk in with the same calm facade he always had. I sighed. How i wished i had that much confidence. Sasuke gave me a questioning gaze when Sai was checking out the girls around us. Probably as to why Sai was sitting next to me or how i didn't care he was checking out the girls around us. I didn't tell him me and Sai were together but i knew he probably figured out that much. But he didn't know why. I mouthed a 'later' and Sasuke just sat down in his normal seat in front of me.

I bit my lip. Maybe i should tell Sasuke the truth. I mean he's such a great friend of mine and Naruto's, He would surely understand, right?... I smiled bitterly. Or he would think of me as a bitch, like everyone would if they found out. I really didn't want to risk losing our friendship over such a horrible mistake i made. I was so selfish and i thought it would have been OK. But it wasn't, it was wrong and stupid. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Oh how i wished i had never woken up this morning.

_Naruto Please... Everybody in school has done it... You're my best friend right? Will you do it for me? -pout- It won't hurt...._

I immediately opened my eyes. I used emotion blackmail. I knew he liked me and he wouldn't say no. He refused so much but i just had to go and make things a hell lot more complicated. He was dating Hinata at the time! I mean he was just about ready to get over me. And i made him betray her. I didn't deserve him as a friend. I felt my eyes sting but i quickly blinked away the tears not noticing a pair of blue eyes looking at me in concern.

_Ino P.o.v_

I need to tell her. This guilt is killing me. Damn. Oh my god. Is she crying? What did that bastard do to her! I felt anger rise inside of me. She didn't deserve this. Why would she even get back with him? Does that mean she forgives me? Even so, I want her to hear my side of the story. I really didn't want to risk our years of friendship over a stupid guy. I clenched my fist. God, I just want to punch Sai in the face and pretend that this never happened. If only Sakura heard me out. It didn't matter if i was drunk. I should have stopped. That's it, I'm going to go to her at lunch and make her hear me out. Is Sasuke trying to look at her without being caught or something? I looked at Sakura and smiled confidently.

_Sakura p.o.v_

I was shook out of my thoughts by Sai's voice.

"It was a smart choice coming with me. After all what would people think after they knew? Tsk Tsk and poor little Hinata-chan." Sai whispered deadly into my ear, constantly reminding me of my sin as i tightly gripped my school skirt.

"Bastard" I managed to spit out venomously. He smirked.

"I love it when you're fiesty" He said and licked my ear, Making me angrier by the passing second. He wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Have i told you how hot you look when you're angry" He whispered shamelessly into my ear making my face go red in anger. Who did he think he was? I don't think i can last long with his obnoxious attitude. But if it meant Naruto being happy. Looks like im going to have to deal with it.

Classes flew by and it was break. I immediately told him I had to go to the toilet. I just wanted to get away from him. I rushed to the toilets and went to the sink and closed my eyes and sighed tiredly. I heard the toilet flush behind me and didn't bother to check who it was.

"Sakura" I knew that voice. I turned around and confirmed it. Ino. I so did not want to deal with this now. But it looks like God isn't on my side anymore.

"Yes?" I said boredly.

"Sakura.. Will you please hear me out? I don't want our friendship to be flushed away because of this silly thing.." Ino pleaded. Might as well. I sighed again.(Which i seem to be doing alot these days)

"Go on.." By those two small words, I saw her eyes light up with hope as she plastered a smile on her face. There were so many other girls who would die to be her best friend yet here she was wanting to be just little Sakura's friend? I inwardly smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that, ok, I know i dont deserve you're forgiveness but... when you saw us.. i mean me and Sai. Well that was probably the first time i kissed him... I barely remember actually. The most i remember was him asking to go out for a drink... so i thought well since Sakura's going to be there, it'll be fun. Completely harmless was my thought but it seemed Sai had different intentions." Ino took a deep breath and shook her head slightly.

"He got me pissed drunk and the most i could remember was him pushing me into a alley, The rest? It was basically blurred. After that I woke up in a unfamiliar hotel room with the worst hang over ever. But i doubt we went to far because i still had my undergarments on. But i want you to know i would never actually meant to hurt you... It just happened. After that i just tried to get away from him telling him I didn't want anything to do with him but apparently he didn't want to leave me alone. Please Sak... All I want.. Is for you to understand.. I love you like a sister i never had you know?.." Ino finished looking at her shoes as i stood there basically speechless. She had a point i guess. I cant say that i thought she was lying because Sai was that kind of guy who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

I looked at Ino who was suprisingly close to tears and walked up to her. She closed her eyes slightly awaiting a slap or something. I smiled and shook my head and then hugged her. I could just feel her eyes widen but she returned the hug non the less as i felt myself tear up slightly.

"Silly, Pig. Of course i forgive you. Do you know how much i just wanted to forget everything and pretend we were 6 again" I whispered hoarsely.

She nodded her head slightly as she whispered Thank you over and over again. And then we sat down on the bathroom floor, not really caring about how our clothes would get messy. I told her everything i had been wanting to the past few days. How Sai blackmailed me. She already knew my secret so i didnt have to worry about how she would judge me. I told her how i thought Sai had a creepy obsession with ears. I told her how i was terribly scared if Sasuke found out and that he would hate me. Also about how Sasuke had been avoiding me.

Ino accidently blurted out how she kind of liked Shikamaru but he was always with that Temari girl. I teased her on that and we joked a little before Ino asked me a question that caught me off guard.

"Forehead, Do you like Sasuke?" Ino said straight forwardly. I looked at her slightly suprised.

"Well..Ehm..No? I don't think so... I.. Don't know ehm.. why?" I said and finished lamely. Ino frowned at my confused expression.

The bell had long since rang but we didn't care.

"Just think about it, You say he's started avoiding you since you and the bastard got back together... Did you ever think... He could be jealous?" Ino said raising a eyebrow. I frozed for a moment and then started laughing.

"Sasuke and jealous? Psh, Are we talking about the same guy here?" I said dryly.

"Think about it...Well I think we should go to gym now, were like super late" Ino said laughing a little. Both of us had red puffy eyes from the crying and our voices were sounding weird. Basically we looked like a wreck. We slowly got up and got out gym bags before heading off to the gym.

Boy were we going to get a lecture for being oh so unyouthfully late. _How joyful._

_Little did each other know. Sakura started plotting on how to get Ino and Shikamaru together, deciding to play matchmaker. But... So was Ino trying to get Sakura and Sasuke together!_

* * *

**_Soooo.. What do you hink? Good? Bad? Boring? Too short?_**

**_Tell me in a review! R&R!_**

**_Thanks to anyone who reviewed for my last chapter! :D_**

**_You all rock! :3_**


	8. Chapter 8

_****_

That Girl

_Chapter 8: Uhh What?!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

* * *

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

'_I can't believe I thought that I had a chance with her.'_ I thought lying on my bed. _'It should have been obvious that she was desperately in love with Sai. And me?_' I bitterly laughed_. 'I can't believe I actually started to fall for her, And her annoying pink hair, her overly preppy voice, those big emerald eyes… Jeesh, I'm starting to sound like a love sick puppy. I can barely think straight. Everything I do reminds me of her. I should've just listened to Itachi, and stayed with him to manage the company. Stupid bastard is always right.'_ I grunted and rolled onto my stomach. _'And here I almost thought Naruto was right when he said I was unable to love and all that shit.'_ I sighed. _'Guess I just need to move on. Tough luck, Sasuke.'_ I clenched my fist and shut my eye's tightly. '_I just wish she would get out of my head.'_ I got up and decided to go to Naruto's house, changing my clothes I went out the door. _'And that stupid boyfriend of hers, threatening me and then flaunting her like she was some trophy to be won. Tch, Idiot.' _I suddenly got an idea and stopped walking. This could be the most stupid and most retarded idea ever but I think it just might help to get Sakura out of my mind. I smirked and started to dial a phone number on my mobile.

"Hello?" Said an annoying high-pitched voice on the other side of the line.

"Hn, Karin. Me and you on a date tomorrow, be ready by 7." I dragged out, Rolling my eye's at her reaction.

"Oh my god!! Sasuke-kun! Of cou-"I hung up before she could reply and massaged my temples.

That was just too easy. I continued my to Naruto's house, I guess the dobe had a right to know of my plans tomorrow.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

'_Oh my god, I am just so happy. Sai is gone out of town for two weeks! TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Finally. Two weeks of freedom. I feel like a puppet whenever he's around.'_ I shuddered. _'I'm glad Ino's my friend again'_ I smiled. _'Me, her and probably Hinata and Tenten are going to have a sleepover, Mainly just cause we're bored and have nothing else to do. But putting that aside, I'm still clueless on Sasuke. Why isn't he talking to me? Why didn't I have the courage to go up to him and ask?'_ I frowned. _'I guess I was just scared. Scared of rejection. Was I annoying him? Why won't he tell me? Not even a little... hint? This feeling is scary, because the worst part of it all is the fact I have realized I'm falling in love with Sasuke Uchiha.-'_My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I stared at it for a good minute before deciding to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said in a bored tone, already knowing who was calling.

"Hellooo, Forehead! Just wanted to warn you that me and the girls are going to have to come tomorrow instead of today. Tenten has a last minute practice tonight on that karate stuff she does. Hinata has a family meeting. And I have decided since both of them are busy I shall go and have my facials done today!"

"Ehm... Ok? Anything _important_ you have to tell me?"

"You won't guess what Hinata just told me!"

"Try me?"

"SASUKE IS GOING ON A DATE WITH KARIN TOMORROW!" When I heard that I nearly dropped my phone as my eyes widened.

"And how does she know that?" I asked slowly.

"Well you see Sasuke told Naruto so then you know Naruto? Wasn't able to keep it in and went and told Kiba who was hanging out with Neji who told Tenten when they were meeting up later which resulted into her telling Hinata and well Hinata told me and now I'm telling you!" Ino said in one breath. I blinked, slowly taking the information in. I ignored the ache in my heart. _'So he likes Karin, huh?'_ I glared at the floor. Unwanted tears came to my eyes but i blinked them away.

"That's ehh... nice to know but uhm –cough- why exactly did you think I needed to know?" I said trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Because! Whenever we're at school, you're all "Where's Sasuke?! Where's Sasuke?!" And whenever he's around I can so tell you're checking out his ass, I mean come on you make it sooo obvious!" Ino said in a cheery voice as my eyebrow twitched.

"I SO DO NOT CHECK OUT SASUKE'S ASS!" I screamed at her flustered.

"Honey, are you OK up there?" I heard my mom call and rolled my eyes, red in the face.

"Yes Mom." I shouted as I took the phone away from my face. Then put it back just to hear Ino's sardonic voice.

"Yeah sure, I believe you" She said in a dull voice. "Anyway, I got to go now. Have fun checking out his ass!" She said in a preppy voice and hung up before I could yell at her. I just laughed slightly and shook my head. _'Stupid pig'_ I thought.

The girl's were coming over for a sleepover after school since it was a Friday. Now, Should I go confront Sasuke? Or leave it? Go confront Sasuke? Leave it? Ugh Hard decision. I think confronting Sasuke is the better option. I took a deep sigh. '_Please don't hate me Sasuke'_ I thought before I drifted off into sleep.

**_The next morning _**

I yawned and got up while turning my alarm off, surprisingly not breaking it. I did the normal routine. Go take a short shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, wear normal clothes, eat breakfast, and start walking to school. The normal _boring _routine. Today I decided to wear grey skinny jeans with a light blue tank top and grey flats.

I got to school and went to my locker to be greeted by the blonde shopaholic who we all love.

"Hey Forehead, Hope our _wittle sakuwa _isn't feeling a little jealous?" Ino said sneakily wiggling her eyebrows as I opened my locker. I just laughed.

"Sure" I said sarcastically. Ino giggled.

"So did Tenten tell you?"

"Is this going to be one of the freakish rumor's you like to tell me?"

"Uhh No." She said sticking her tongue at me.

"Go on" I said closing my locker, then leaning against it with my arms folded.

"Tenten signed up for one a contest for fun. The title being. "My best friend's crazy life"! And now she's looking for a target, Either me, you or Hinata." Ino said raising a eyebrow. "I mean, who the hell signs up for a competition about her BEST FRIEND'S life?" Ino shook her head slightly. I laughed.

"Sounds fun" I said with a wink.

"So that means you wouldn't mind her recording you 24/7 until you do something funny or stupid?" Ino gawked as I just shrugged with a smile.

"Come on, I've noticed I've been late for a lot of classes lately. Let's go!" I stated and started walking as Ino just stood there.

Ino just sighed and ran a little to catch up to me. We got to class right before the bell rang. Ino and I looked at each other and giggled slightly as we sat down.

I saw Sasuke walking in and smiled. A frown was implanted as soon as I saw Karin clinging onto his arm. He didn't even push her off! And he wasn't even looking at me! Jealousy and confusion erupted in me. But most of all my stomach twisted and my heart ached at the sight. I was definitely finding out what his problem was after class.

I glared at the table and realized something. Sasuke sits right in front of me for this class. I inwardly groaned. _'Troublesome'_ Yeah, I think I've been hanging around with Shikamaru too much.

The class went by slowly. It was killing really. Tick Tock Tick Tock. And then the bell rang. Finally! I was starting to think of suicide! And then my mind went back to Sasuke. I quickly gathered my stuff and saw he was walking out of the door. I ran to catch up. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. He stared at me in a cold manner and I was instantly scared.

"H-Hey… Can we talk?" I said timidly.

"Hn" That annoying reply!

"Back to the one word responses? Anyway can we talk somewhere else?" I said looking at the people around us. Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Great" I said and smiled, walking to a empty classroom.

"Make it fast, I have to go to class" The onyx- eyed boy said impatiently.

"Arrogant" I muttered annoyed. "Anyway I just wanted to ask you." I said slowly looking at him in the eyes. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not ignoring you" He said calmly. "Now if that's all you wanted to say I'll be going then." With that he started to walk away. I quickly grabbed his wrist and looked at him fiercely.

"Yes you are. And I want an answer!"

"Well" He started as he pulled his arm from my grip. "If I was ignoring you, I wouldn't be here talking to you now would I?" He smirked.

"Gosh, you're such a wimp" I smirked back. "Or else you would tell me." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Well forget it, I was just busy. That's all." He said looking away. I frowned knowing it was a lie but didn't say anything.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha, You better make up for it! And there's only one thing you can do" I said fiercely with a glint of attitude in my eyes. Sasuke looked at me with a What-are-you-planning look. "Shopping." I said with an evil laugh.

"Fine" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes with a smirk as I just stuck my tongue out at him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to class with me blabbing on and on about random stuff. We eventually got to class, Not suprisingly late. Oh well, I guess you could say it was a normal habit for the two.

**_THE NEXT DAY WITH THE GIRLS!_**

Me and Ino met up before we got the others.

"Hey Pig"

"Hey Forehead"

A normal greeting. After we went and met up with Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey guys"

"How you doin?!"

Yeah, just another normal day. The four went to a café and sat down.

"So.. I hope you're okay Sakura. I heard about the Sasuke thing" Tenten said cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll have you girls know me and Sasuke are talking again." I stated with a proud grin.

"I heard he has a date tonight!"

"Yeah with Karin."

"I-I didn't t-t-think he really l-liked her"

"Guys, Don't be nosy I mean like its none of our business" I mumbled the last bit.

"But you want to make it you're business, don't deny it" Ino giggled wiggling her eyebrows as I just shook my head.

"Silly pig." I said and Ino just stuck her tongue out.

"Well I'm really bored, So we going to do something or what?" Tenten said laying her head on her arm which were resting on the table.

"Oh My God!" Ino shrieked. "I have an idea of what we can do!" Ino said smiling evily and looking at me. "Which involves a certain Uchiha and fun" Ino did a evil laugh.

My eye's widened when I caught on. She would always do a silly prank on someone and I would always be the doing whatever she planed. I shook my head furiously.

"No No No!" I whispered. Ino laughed.

"Yes Sak Yes! This shall get rid of our boredom!" She said in that annoying voice of hers.

**_Later that day, the time of the date which everyone seems so interested in._**

"I cannot believe I'm doing this" I said unbelievably. Ino just grinned and held her video camera up.

"Now Now Dear Don't worry, You have a great singing voice" Ino said cackling as I glared at her. I looked at my clothes and sighed. She wore a purple tan top with black skinny jeans and her purple and black converse. She put on eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, refusing to put on more. Ino clicked a button on her walkie-talkie.

"Purple Freak is ready; I repeat Purple freak is ready. Do you see the target?" She said into the walkie-talkie receiving a glare from me.

"Yeah, Sir chicken head and slut is in sight." Tenten's response came.

"Perfect" Ino smirked.

And then they met up with Tenten and Hinata.

"Go on Sakura, Now!" Ino said pushing me a little.

"Uhh.. Do I have to?" I said smiling innocently.

"Yes!" Ino glared.

"Fine" I said in defeat as Ino did a mini victory dance. I took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing'_ I thought to myself as I jumped out in front of Sasuke and Karin, nearly falling flat on my face since the girls pushed me. I glared at them and dusted off invisible dirt on my jeans and looked at the couple in front of me. Sasuke raised a eyebrow and Karin just gave me a dirty look.

* * *

**_Watchu think? :P Uhm DO you think im losing my touch? :O_**

**_Is it good or bad? __**

**_And tell me what she should do in the next chapter! :D_**

**_Well i think its kinda obvious shes going to sing something but ehm nyhoo_**

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK? =D Pleaseee review? :S It makes me give longer chaps! :D_**

**_Thx for ny1 who reviewed for my last chap! -gives out cookies-_**

**_Damn out of cookies D: -Goes to bake more-_**


	9. AN

**_A/N_**

**_Hey Guys, I just wanted to say that I dont know where the stories going. Usually people have it ready? Or have something in mind? But ehm, I cant come up with anything. Im all out of idea's. _ Anyone have any idea's? I could really use them. And since my schools re-opening tomorrow. I wont be able to update so often =( But i'll try my best! So yeah, I'll probably discontinue the story if I cant think of anything Because i dont want to drag things on. It gets boring yano? So like if anyone has idea's? great! Or i'll try to think of something. Usually really good authors take long to update and i know my stories not great but yeah im trying xD Do you guys think its boring now?_**

**_Well anyway, Just tell me what you think? You can review or PM me? =O_**

**_Thanks! _**

**_MissSmile~_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 9: No way._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

* * *

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

I started off incredibly nervous even though I was just doing this for fun. I saw Karin get angry and smirked. Soo worth it. Suddenly Ino and Tenten jumped behind me and started doing a dance as I inwardly laughed at my crazy friends.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Karin grabbed Sasuke's wrist pulling him away. Ino, Tenten and I started following them dancing along the way, getting looks from people. But we didn't care!

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

I started circling Sasuke giving him a smile and a wink. And he did what he always did. Smirk.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

I gave Karin a fake glare but it looks like she didn't notice because shes too busy glaring at Tenten and Ino who were dancing around her for fun. I looked away for a second and saw Hinata behind a bush recording the whole thing. I smiled. Sly little Hinata.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

And what a coincidence, Here comes Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji walking down the hall, They saw me singing and dancing. Shikamaru laughed, Neji smirked and Naruto started walking the other direction as soon as he saw us but was grabbed by Neji and Shikamaru. Of course he would want to run after all he's the one who told everyone Sasuke's on a date. Fear the wrath of the Uchiha!

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Haha, I could see Karin pissed off because she finally got her chance to go on a date with Sasuke and Little me came along and ruined it. I'm awesome.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

I gave Karin a look and She clenched her fist and then started running towards me obviously to attack me. I simply side-stepped and she fell flat faced on the ground

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I smiled brilliantly as Karin got up with a murderous aura. I quickly ran up to Sasuke, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from the red-head. I glanced back and saw Karin red in the face from both embarrassment and anger. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her and giggled. I looked to Sasuke, He kind of looked confused but had his emotionless face on anyway. We reached the park and practically fainted onto the bench.

"That -pant- was funny! –pant- The look on her face!" I managed to say before bursting out laughing. Sasuke just smirked and shook his head.

"What was all that about?" He said while raising an eyebrow. His eyes twinkled with amusement. He looked at me expectantly but just the way he looked at me made my heart skip a beat. He almost looked a little hopeful but I brushed it off as nothing, I mean what would he be hoping for anyway?

"It was a dare, Ino and her evil little blonde mind" I said shrugging and smiled. Sasuke just nodded and looked away.

"Hn"

"Back to the one word replies ,eh?" I laughed.

And then it hit me, I left Ino and Tenten behind back there to deal with Karin! I giggled a little. _'Oh well They have the guys with them anyway!'_ Sasuke just looked at me when I giggle and shook his head.

"You are so annoying" He said in that deep husky voice of his. I just stuck out my tongue at him as he smirked.

* * *

Onyx eyes looked deeply into emerald eyes.

"Sakura…" Our faces got closer. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. Our faces now centimeter's away. So close that I could feel his breath on my face and smell his cologne.

"Sakura.." He breathed and Just as our lips were about to meet. **BAM!**

I groaned, tossing around and slowly sitting up. I opened my eyes to see my annoying little sister and glared as hard as I could. I was having such a good dream!

"Sakura! You sleep like a rock!" Troublesome.

"Go away.." I groaned lying back down. It's been about a week since my little song and now everything's back to normal. Except my stupid dreams that refuse to go away. I Smiled.

"Stop smiling like that! You're freaking me out!" I sighed ignoring my little sister. Sai was returning in two days. _'whopee' _I thought to myself sarcastically. '_I wish he would just go and die in some pit so I can have my happily ever after with Sasuke.'_ '_**We have to get revenge! Cha!!'**_ '_I have nothing to hold against him... Life sucks' _I sighed and got up to get ready for school. _**'I say you just tell Sasuke how you feel before Sai comes back! And Then explain to him why you're with Sai! He'll understand! And when Sai comes back Sasuke'll karate chop his ass!' **_Inner Sakura smiled evil at her 'awesome' plan. Oh yeah sure! Like Sasuke'll ever even think about liking me like that. I mean he could have any girl in this school he wanted! Even if they didn't like him, they'd eventually fall for his charms. Damn Sasuke and his charms!

I quickly ate breakfast and ran out the door. '_Sai is such a unemotional stalker! He's obsessed with me! And it's not even funny how much he is._' I thought dully walking to school. And then I had what people like to call an epiphany! _'Get his obsessed with something else or should I say... someone else!'_ I smirked. Though Sai's standards were high, I'm sure I can find a girl who fits it all. I made a mental list.

-Smart

-Beautiful

-Has a good body

-Like's art (Yeah. Believe it! God I sound like Naruto.)

-She has to be Nice

-Outgoing

-But most of all she has to like HIM

Now who would fit all that. First I decided to find someone who likes him, Well that's not too hard since he is after all hot. _**'BUT NOT AS HOT AS SASUKE SHANNARO!'**_ I just laughed. I suddenly stopped walking as I thought of a girl. "Azuko!" I shouted. People on the street gave me weird glances but I didn't care! I just needed Azuko to do this for me and hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. I silently danced all the way to school. I merrily trotted into the school hoping to bump into Azuko maybe even Sasuke. I smiled and dreamily opened my locker. But the smile fell as soon as it came. What if he doesn't like me? Well Sakura. Like's all about taking risks, I tried to tell myself. I skipped to my classroom trying to leave all bad thoughts behind but failing miserably as they just kept and kept coming into my head.

_**Sasuke P.o.V **_

I don't have much time left. My father expects me to take his place soon. After all Itachi refused and Father, being strict as usual, would want me to come As soon as possible for me to start seeing what it's like. Maybe it's just for the best. I sighed to myself rubbing my temples in a circular motion. '_Whatever'_ I thought to myself "If I go its not like anyone's going to miss me and I'm not going to miss anyone" I thought out loud. But I sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than stating a fact. Better get to school. I looked at the clock. 8:40. I was well aware I was late for school but I seriously couldn't give a damn right now. There was just so much on my mind. I finally got out of my bed. I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower. Yeah, a nice cold shower would do. I got out of the shower and put on my black faded jeans with the usual vans and a dark blue superman t-shirt. I inwardly laughed as I went out the door.

I got onto my brand new black MV agusta, admiring it for a second before buckling my helmet and turning on my engine. And off I went towards my dreaded school. I got to the school in about 5 minutes and got off my motorbike, while taking off my helmet. I ran my hand through my hair and started to walk into school. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Hey, I hope the stories okay? _**

**_Special thanks to TragedyDawl, XxXMiss'TeaseXxX, SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm, fanpire329 and IMaCHERRYBlossom for helping me and encouraging me to go on with the story =D -gives cookies- _**

**_I hope i didnt forget anyone in the list ! =o_**

**_Ty allll for reading my story even though its not the best! 100 reviews! Yayyy!_**

**_R&R ^_^_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 10: Busted._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

**Sakura P.O.V**

As I got to class, I hopefully look around the classroom. No sign of Sasuke or Azuko. I lightly frowned but made my way over to my table anyway, slightly disappointed. It would have been so much easier if one of them had come in before the bell rang. I sighed and sat down. Taking out a piece of paper, I made a note of my plan, adding in little silly comment, doodling Uchiha Sakura all over it. I safely tucked the piece of paper into my journal. After a few minutes of letting my thoughts wander the bell rang. I quickly sat up straight looking around for Sasuke when I noticed Ino had taken her seat next to me.

"Hey forehead, you OK? You look a little out of it this morning" Ino said unsurely, since the teacher was going to be as always late. I just shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine pig, No need to worry" I said giggling. In fact I was more than OK. Today was hopefully going to be great. Ino just laughed, shaking her head.

**-**

**-**

**-**

When our teacher had arrived Sasuke still hadn't come, I was beginning to wonder if Sasuke was coming in or not. I frowned. I only had today and tomorrow to sort all this mess out. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw Azuko sitting there. Bingo. At least she was in. I started doodling on a piece of paper since our perverted teacher decided to give us a free class, Just so he could read that perverted little book of his. I heard the door open and footsteps but didn't bother looking up. Who would bother coming to class when there was only 10 minutes left? And then I heard his name being called.

"Sasuke, you're late." Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling showing that he was smiling.

"Aren't you always late?" Sasuke drawled out, rolling his obsidian eyes. Kakashi thought a little before he laughed and said.

"Touché"

Sasuke started walking over to his seat, looking at me on his way. **THUMP THUMP**. I just hoped he couldn't hear my heart beat that was going wild every time he looked at me. I gave him an award winning smile and he just smirked. So typical. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach just thinking about telling him how I feel, momentarily forgetting about Sai.

After class the bell rang and suddenly all my confidence went down the drain by just looking at him. He made me feel so weak. I walked up to Sasuke and smiled.

"H-h-hey Sasuke" God I sound like Hinata!

"Hn"

"Don't you start"

-Chuckle and nodding-

"Hello Sakura"

-Smile-

"Yeah that's better"

Sasuke and I made our way to our next class. Biology –shudder-. As we walked in, I saw the teacher eye Sasuke up and down. Creepy Sasuke obsessed teacher but Sasuke just seemed to ignore it. As we sat down on our usual seats, I could only think of one thing.

'_How am I going to tell him?'_

'_**Go up to him and confess your undying love for him?'**_ Inner suggested.

'_Then I'll sound like Rock Lee'_ Remembering last year, how he came up to me and went on one knee looking like he was ready to marry me.

'_**Such a loser, can't even tell the guy she likes how she feels' **_

'_HEY! If you're calling me a loser well you're calling yourself one as well since we are after all the same person.'_

'_**Psh, Fine then let me come out and tell him' –Evil Laugh-**_

'_Hmm let me think about that………….. NO, I rather not' _

'_**Well then don't come crying to me when he gets taken by some big busty chick with me telling you I told you so'**_

'_Do you enjoy my misery or something?'_

Before Inner Sakura could answer me, a big ass ruler was smacked onto my table. I slightly jumped in surprise and looked up to see my Bio teacher, Orochimaru, looking oh-so evil.

"Day dreaming in class now are we, Sakura?" He said, dragging out the s sounds like he was a snake or something.

"Uhm…" was my lame reply. He snapped the huge ruler on my desk again making me jump.

"5 A4 pages on why you shouldn't day dream in class!" He shouted as I inwardly sighed. Looks like Lady Luck just wasn't on my side today.

**-**

**-**

**-**

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time. Finally, Now I could go look for Azuko. I looked around my bag for that piece of paper I wrote my plan in. It wasn't in my bag. _'Shit'_ I ran to my locker and looked around for it. Nada, Zilch, Nothing! I desperately looked in my pockets but still no sign of it. _'This cannot be happening, What if it fell somewhere and someone found it!' _Calm down Sakura, I'm sure I just left it somewhere and I'll find it soon. No need to panic…..

"I GOT TO FIND THAT PIECE OF PAPER!" I suddenly screamed. People around me looked at me like I was a freak. But I didn't care. I was a freak on a mission to find that god damn piece of paper!

'_Now lets think, well it was in my journal and now its not. To the Homeroom!'_

**-**

**-**

**-**

After looking around the whole school. I still couldn't find it. I nervously fiddled with the hem of my shirt. When suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Well since I was nervous and couldn't think properly, I did what I had wanted to do all day long. Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped around with a kung fu stance. Just to see Sasuke standing there, looking like he was going to burst out laughing any given moment. And he did. Loud and clear.

"God Sakura, What's up with you? I haven't laughed like that since God knows how long" He said smirking. I quickly gathered myself.

"Uh-uhm… nothing, why would you think there's something wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine, as good as new. Nothing to worry about. Yup, Absolutely NOTHING wrong. I mean why would you think such a thing? That's a little crazy don't you think so? I mean look at me perfectly healthy, nothing's wrong or anything…." And I babbled on and on for what felt like a millennium, Before Sasuke decided to interrupt my little rant.

"Hn, Annoying. Come on, let's get to class"

"Uhh yeah class! I knew that, lets go!" I said enthusiastically and started walking.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Class is the other way"

-Blush-

"I knew that"

-Chuckle-

**-**

**-**

**-**

A certain artist watched the couple with envious eyes; He looked down at the piece of paper in his hands that had 'Uchiha Sakura's evil plan' written on it.

"I'm not giving up so easily Sakura_-chan_"

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Azuko P.O.V**_

My curly amber hair bounced up and down as I jogged around the large field. My azure eyes filled with happiness. I took a break, sitting down on a bench. Taking a sip of my water, I let my thoughts wander.

-Sigh-

'_I wish Sasuke would notice me'_ But he's too into that Sakura chick. I grumbled and let my head fall back. Life officially sucks. Just when I thought I could trust my friends with the fact of my crush on the younger Uchiha, They leave me claiming that he was theirs. Then telling my boyfriend, whom I was going to break up with anyway, But then he broke up with me first. So there I sat alone in the field.

_Friendless, _

_Boyfriend less, _

_Jobless _

_And Miserable._

Unshed tears made their way to my eyes. What the hell was there to live for now anyways? My parents hated me because I didn't want to become the heir to their stupid company. My brother, the only one I liked out of my family, was always away on trips around the world. And my annoying little sister just refused to leave me alone. Then it started to rain. I shivered, since I was only in a t-shirt and shorts. Since the day started off sunny I didn't think I would need a jacket. And then I saw him. _And her. _Cheerfully walking around. I sighed. Karma must hate me.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

So after school Sasuke and I decided to get something to eat, since at lunch he had been looking for me all during it and I had been looking for that god damn piece of paper. Then it started raining, but instead of running as fast as we could, I decided I wanted to take my time instead of rushing. I laughed and grabbed Sasuke hand, skipping as Sasuke grumbled.

"Aww don't be a spoil sport" I said sticking my tongue out. And then I could just make out someone sitting in the field behind us. Before Sasuke could reply, I cut him off.

"Oh my god, Sasuke look, That person must be freezing!" I noticed the person didn't have a jacket or anything on. Sasuke just shrugged and kept walking on. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm not going to be as mean as you, If you want come, if you don't want to come then wait here" with that said I ran off to see if the person was alright. I could barely see because the person was crouched on the ground. What if he or she was hurt? As I got closer I could tell it was a girl. I crouched next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I couldn't see her face since she was resting it on her knees. She looked up.

"Azuko! What are you doing out in this rain? You could seriously get sick with what you're wearing" I heard footsteps beside me and guessed it was Sasuke but looked back to confirm it. And surely there he was, standing there, all soaked and looking incredibly hot. Now's not the time to think of such things, the poor girl looks miserable. She suddenly stood up and I stood up as well. She started running again.

"Azuko! You're going to get sick!"

But it was no point.

"Sasuke, make her stop!" He just sighed and gave me a look

"I don't see why you care so much"

'_**You just need her for you're stupid plan'**_

'_Oh shut up'_

"She's my friend?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

_**Azuko P.O.V**_

She just HAD to come up to me didn't she? Make my life a little bit more horrible. I decided to stand up. I was so glad it was raining, I wouldn't want them to know I was crying. I walked around them and just started running around the field again. If I'm lucky, I'll get sick and die peacefully. I heard Sakura calling my name behind me but ignored it. I don't need anybody to tell me what I need or have to do. I didn't care if she was nice or not. And then out of nowhere Sasuke appeared in front of me making me stop running. He took of his jacket and put it on my shoulder.

"Go home" And with that he walked off, leaving me standing there in the middle of the field.

I blushed

Maybe I do have a chance with him.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

"Aww Sasuke, you're so nice, Now come on let's go before WE get sick" I said cutely, pinching his cheeks. He rolled his eyes, but we ran to the nearest café none the less. I laughed all the way as he just smirked. And when we got to the café and sat down. I sneezed.

"And that's what you get for wanting to help someone else to badly"

-Sneeze-

"Oh shut up"

-Chuckle-

Just another typical day in the life of Sasuke and Sakura. Too bad they didn't know that the roller coaster had only begun.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**So watchu think? Boring? Awesome? Too cliché? Not cliché enough? LOL**_

_**Nyhoo tell me it allll in a review! :D**_

_**So read and review plleeaassee!!**_

_**And Im soooo sorry **__**for forgetting leogirl321 – She encouraged me a lot to continue aswell :D  
**_

_**and Thank you allll, I loooovveee yooouuss!! =D**_

_**-gives out cookies-**_

**_BTW I also know that this chapter was very short but ill try to make them longer in the future =] And Check out my new story! :D 'From Nerd to Hottie'! I know i shouldn't have made a new story buh the idea just came to my mind, And porbably alot of other's buh I just wanted to mkae it known =]_**

**_I found out this hits thingy? Uhm whats hits by the way? XD I was like adding up mine and they were like around 8,000 ish hits i was lyk O.O Woah buh uhhhhhmmm what is it? XD I know, But i have my slow moments as well :P_**

_**Im thinkingshould Azuko go evil? And then her and Sai gang up against Sasuke and Sakura? Make them test their love for each other? xD Iddeaaa'ss? Are always welcome =] I could use some anyway xD**_

_**.MissSmile.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 11: So close._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

So maybe I cowered out of telling Sasuke about the whole Sai thing and how I just wanted us to be together. But, No worry my dear friends, I shall tell him today at lunch!

'_**Hmm… Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, When you made up your little "Evil" Plan… Wow so evil, you can't even get past number 1?'**_ Inner Sakura decided to interrupt my little fantasy.

'_I will tell him no matter what, even if the whole school is listening!'_ I debated childishly as I walked to school. When I got to school, I saw Azuko sitting on a wall reading a book. I was about to go up to her and greet her when suddenly I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Miss me Sakura?" The voice I dreaded to hear. How could I have forgotten?! I forced a smile turning around.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question, Sai" I said taking his arms away from my waist.

"Hey Sakura! Sai!" I saw Azuko running up to us, smiling. She knows him? Sai smiled at her greeting her back.

**-**

**-**

**-**

By lunch time, I noticed Sasuke wasn't in. I frowned. And was it just me or were Sai and Azuko really getting along? Oh well, it just worked out better for me. Ever since this morning Azuko and Sai had refused to leave me alone. It was just _kind of_ getting annoying. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll be right back" I said to them, hoping they wouldn't ask me anything but Karma hated me.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked.

"I have to go to Hinata and ask her something about our math's homework" I said putting on a fake smile. I was so glad none of them were in my math's class. Sai just nodded. I quickly went out of the cafeteria letting out a sigh of relief. Then something hit me. Sasuke probably wasn't in because he was sick! He had taken off his jacket for Azuko that day and so was left in nothing but a t-shirt in lashing rain. Then I decided it. I'm going to go and visit him and tell him how I feel!

'_**When he's sick?'**_

'_Uhh……….yeah..?"_

'_**That wasn't my idea of the whole telling him. You should wait until he gets better'**_

'_I'll visit him anyway! I can't go today afterschool, I promised pig I'd go to the mall with her. Afterschool tomorrow if he's not in!'_

With that decided, I went up to Hinata, who was with Naruto surprisingly and talked to her for the rest of lunch.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sai P.O.V

She actually believed me when I told her I was going to go away for a week because of some trip my parents planned? She must be feeling off these days. I sat down on a chair looking at the crimpled piece of paper. Re-reading it over for what felt a thousand times.

Uchiha Sakura

_Uchiha _Sakura

_**Uchiha **_Sakura?!?

She wanted that arrogant bastard? And she thought I would just go to that Azuko girl. I have to do something about this. Funny, I was coming "Back" a day early to "surprise" her and she's acting all day-dreamy and suddenly this falls out of her bag? Did she think of me as stupid?! I would have found out even if I didn't find this piece of paper. I growled angrily but then smiled.

I had confronted Azuko about this problem.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_So she expects me to go to you so that you're going to leave her alone and so she can have my Sasuke-kun all to herself?!"_

"_Exactly"_

"_What a selfish bitch! What are you going to do about this problem! I can see Sasuke giving me hints that he's in love with me! She's trying to steal him from me!"_

-Narrowed eyes-

"_Watch how you talk about Sakura. It's simple what I'm going to do. Get rid of the Uchiha. Of course you can have him once Sakura's over him"_

"_And how are we going to do this?"_

"_It's simple…"_

-Whispers-

"_Brilliant"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

So maybe I lied to that Azuko girl but she was going to try and keep Sakura away from Sasuke, might as well let her believe what she wants.

I told her Sakura was going to be beat up and I would save her then she would forget about Sasuke and then Sasuke would be all hers. HA I can't believe she believed that.

I'm going to deal with Sasuke myself. I heard his father wants him to go and take over the business soon. And what comes with every business is marriage. And I heard that Ino's father is also looking for someone to marry her daughter for the same reason. Then Sakura will have no one but me to come crawling to.

I smirked. Perfect.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Even if I'm sick my father was still going on and on about what was the point of even bothering to finish this year when I could go straight into the business. I sighed for what felt like the 10th time this day. Maybe I should just agree to shut him up.

"… and what happens if I suddenly go ill? Itachi certainly made it clear he wont take the business and then what will happen to Uchiha corp.?.." He ranted and ranted.

"Fine..." I muttered.

".. And then some evil guy will come and change everything- wait, fine?" My father said cautiously. I rolled my eyes at his child like behavior.

"Yes. Fine." I said a little louder. My father smirked in delight.

"Good. I think its best you go as soon as you get better" With that said he left the room to leave me in my thoughts.

'_It's like he knew he was really annoying...' _I thought randomly.

'_**Hey! You idiot! You can't just leave Sakura like that!'**_

'_Who the hell are you?' _

'_**I'm Inner you! But that's enough about me! What'll happen to Sakura?'**_

'_I seriously must be going insane.'_

'_**Tell her you love her or you'll regret it for the rest of your emo life'**_

'_Annoying'_ And I shut that little annoying voice out of my head. Inner me? What the hell? And what was this all about Sakura? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Life sucks when you're an Uchiha.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I stood in front of the huge gates almost cowardly. Maybe this was a bad idea. Before I could ring the doorbell or anything, a butler looking guy came running out to me.

"Are you lost ma'am? You seem to be standing there for quite some time." He asked me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"A-Actually, Uhm I was looking for Sasuke Uchiha…?" I asked unsurely. The butler eyed me.

"What's you're name?" He asked.

"Uhm..." What the hell is this got to do with anything? But I answered none the less. "Sakura Haruno"

"Follow me" he said and started walking off as I stalked after him. After a lot of twists and turns and super sized halls, he stood in front of a room. He turned to me.

"Wait here" He said and went inside. I waited a few minutes before he came back out.

"You may go in" he said and walked off. I looked at him retreat and back at the door unsurely. I slowly opened the door, peeking in. I saw a huge ass room. Everything was navy and cream. And there sat Sasuke in his bed, looking like shit. All pale with bags under his eyes.

"Whoa, you look like shit" It accidently slipped out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you the nicest person around" He said sarcastically. I just smiled and walked up to his bed and stood there.

…..

……..

Awkward.

I coughed.

"So… You feeling OK?" I asked fidgeting. He smirked.

"What do you think?" He asked putting his head to the side a little. I giggled and shrugged.

"Sasuke, I wanted to tell you something…" Right now I felt like running 5,000 miles away from here. But I couldn't leave knowing that he didn't know. "I wanted to tell you that…" I knew I was stalling but I didn't care. I looked at his curious face. I took a deep breath. "That Sai is forcing me to be with him and that I-I… Uhm I-"I forced out the first bit really fast but slowed down. Then I was interrupted. A butler came in, as I let out a breath. Sasuke looked a bit surprised.

"Master Sasuke, You're father wishes to speak to you immediately." The butler said.

"Of course" Sasuke replied and then turned to me. "You were saying?" He asked looking concerned. So now he knew one part. Maybe that was enough for now.

"Uh-uh..." I couldn't say it now. "It's nothing, never mind. That's all. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Bye!" I said quickly and waved while walking out the room not giving him time to respond.

"Goodbye" he said just as I closed the door to his room. I furrowed my eyebrows and ran out of the mansion as fast as my legs could carry me. I was so damn close. So close. But then that stupid butler had to come in and ruin everything. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated.

'_Oh well some other time....' _I thought to myself as I walked back to my house.

'_**If there is another time….'**_ I heard my inner say but I ignored it as nothing.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_I ran and ran through the dark woods. I didn't seem to know where exactly I was running. I felt as if I was running from someone. I glanced back and saw a dark shadow after me. I ran faster. I reached a cliff. On the other side I saw a person with dark hair and dark eyes that seemed so familiar. The figure turned away and walked away. I tried to jump the cliff to get to it. But then I was falling and falling into a pit of darkness. Suddenly the shadow that had been following me appeared out of nowhere._

"_You're not getting out of this mess so easily Sakura-chan"_

_I shook my head a number of time's whispering no._

**-**

**-**

**-**

I woke up in cold sweat and looked over at the clock that blinked 3:34 AM. What a weird dream. I laid down trying to get some sleep but I couldn't. I had a gut feeling something was going to go very wrong. Stupid gut feelings…

**

* * *

**

_**So watchu think?Is it getting boring? _ I hope not.. I know its not good but I just cant seem to think of anything! __ how will I get the whole evil Sai and Azuko thing started? =( I think the Sai plan I put in there wasn't great -.-**_

_**Anyhoo R&R Please.**_

_**=]**_

_**Thanks for the reviews peoples –hands out cookies- =D**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**That Girl**_

_Chapter 12: You're getting married…?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Unfortunately.

_**R&R**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I just finished my morning routine and was now walking to school, well more like skipping. I was just glad to have a bit of the truth out of my system. I brushed away invisible wrinkles from my skirt as I got to my school. Feeling preppy this morning I greeted everyone. I felt like I could tell anyone anything. Including a certain Uchiha and my feelings.

"Hey Kiba!"

"How's it going Temari?"

"Isn't it a nice day today Shino?"

"Hey I love you're shirt Hinata!"

"What's up Naruto!"

"You're looking chic today Ino!"

All got one thing in return. A blank look. It's not like they haven't seen me this hyper before, I guess I just never really acted this happy?

'_**Imagine how happy you'll be when you and Sasuke have some alone time together'**_ Inner Sakura remarked. I blushed. Bad mental images.

'_Bad Sakura, Bad! Don't think about Sasuke shirtless!'_ I inwardly scolded myself.

I got to my locker, getting my books. I was suddenly greeted with Ino and Naruto looking at me suspiciously with Hinata in the background blushing like mad with Shikamaru next to her looking bored, obviously was forced to come.

"Sup guys?" I said coolly.

"SEE! I told you she isn't quite feeling herself Naruto" Ino said pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me. I just blinked.

"Pig There's nothing wrong with me. Maybe all you're piggish ways really got to your head" I said jokingly with a silly smile on as Ino dragged her palm down her face.

"Shut up forehead. You just don't usually act… all… uh like that" Ino said cautiously and eyed me. That's when I noticed that Shikamaru had moved next to Ino and they were standing _really_ close to each other and were stealing glances at each other. Then Shikamaru put an arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"Stop being troublesome Ino" He drawled out lazily as Ino twitched.

"I'll show you troublesome in a minute lazy-ass" Ino said crossing her arms. I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Woah, Ino and Shikamaru,eh?" I said slyly as Ino looked at me with wide eyes. "Cute" I continued cheekily and when Ino blushed I'm quite sure it was rivaling Hinata's.

"It's nothing like that Billboard brow." Ino muttered as I shrugged innocently, ignoring the nickname.

"Just said what I see" I said finally closing my locker.

**Randomly somewhere else. (No ones P.O.V)**

Sai studied the piece of paper that had Uchiha Sakura scribbled all over it as he sat alone in the dimly lit room.

"I do not have a fetish with ears" he muttered with shifty eyes.

_(A/N: Lmao I'm sorry I just had to put that in.)_

**Back to Sakura and the others. (Sakura P.O.V)**

At lunch we decided to go to the new café. Ino and Shikamaru walked together as Ino fussed about how lazy he was, but I could obviously see the spark between them. Naruto and Hinata also walked together, Naruto had a protective arm around her waist as he whispered things into her ear. I sighed. I didn't have the right to be jealous, the least I could do was be happy for them. So I pushed aside the pain I felt and grinned at them, ignoring the concerned looks.

Sasuke had looked really bad yesterday but I don't know, I thought he would come in and I would confess up and then we would live happily ever after.

'_yeah right…'_ I thought to myself. We got to the new café and sat down. I ordered a chocolate chip muffin with a coffee. I happily munched on my muffin trying not to think about it too much or my brain just might explode.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

When I had gotten up for school and went down to breakfast, I was met with a grinning mother and a smirking father. And in there hands were photo's with numbers written on the back. I rolled my eyes. Not now.

"Good morning Sasu-chan!" My mother greeted me acting all preppy.

"Hn, morning" I knew my mother hated it when I would only say 'hn' so I decided to stay wise and not go against her.

"Pick whoever you want out of these" My father said as my mother nodded enthusiastically.

"And then you can call them over and see what their like, How's that sound?" My mother said excited.

"I have school" I muttered but my father just chuckled.

"Who needs school when you're already ready to run a company?" He stated proudly. My mother furrowed her eyebrows.

"Fugaku, maybe we should send Sasu-chan to school, he can pick afterschool" My mother suggested.

"Nonsense Mikoto, He'll pick right now"

"But what if there learning something important?"

"He'll learn by watching me"

"No, what if they have a test or something?"

"Uchiha's don't need to take tests because we should already know that we'll get 100%"

"You're being very unreasonable"

"No Im just stating logic"

And they went on and on as I just bit down on my tomato. I sighed.

"I'll pick" I said coolly.

My mother gave me a concerned look but my father brightened up.

"I knew it, just call it fatherly instincts" Fugaku said proudly as I rolled my eyes. They were getting excited over nothing.

**-**

**-**

**-**

So I went to school the next day and continued acting normal, but Naruto noticed my odd behavior so I just told him, they were all going to eventually find out. Of course Naruto told everyone in our little gang and they bombarded me with questions. Everyone except Sakura. I frowned. She never had told me the thing she wanted to say at my house. When I had asked her about it she seemed hesitant but said it was nothing.

But I tried to make sure things went slowly and they did… for awhile at least.

Because I had to do what I had to do.

Post-pone meeting up with them to talk about the wedding.

Tell them it was hard to pick from all the girls.

Take things _very_ slowly.

But it was all going to eventually come back and slap me in the face.

"Sasuke, we have picked a girl for you since you're taking far too long. We've already talked to her parents so get ready because we're meeting up with them for dinner at half 6"

I dreaded to ever hear that sentence. I looked at the time 5:55pm. I sighed and got ready. Instead of putting on a suit like my father would've preferred I simply put on dark jeans and a black dress shirt. I went downstairs to see my mom fussing around looking for her heels as my father say calmly at the couch.

"So Sasuke one of you're friends told me you'd like this girl so hopefully this will go well" My father said casually. Hope rose inside of me. The only friend brave enough to go to my father and tell him who I like would be Naruto. And Naruto would definitely say Sakura. I smirked slightly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

After about half an hour my mother found her heels, so we got there a little late. I looked at the restraunt. It was a nice one I guess. It was posh though, of course my mother loved going out to dinners like this. I looked at the name. Cherry's In the Snow. I raised an eyebrow at the unusual name but continued to walk. As soon as I saw who it was I froze. Instead of seeing Sakura in a lovely evening gown with her parents there sat in the chair Ino Yamanaka looking like she was going to kill someone. And then she turned her head, saw me and gaped.

But the most surprising thing was that I did get to see Sakura in a lovely evening gown but the thing was, she wasn't with her parents nor was she coming up to me. She was with Sai. I thought she didn't want to date him and was forced? You can't be forced to dress up that nicely and go out to dinner. I tried to surpass a growl as I watched them.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Ino and me were supposed to have a girls night tonight but she told me her parents were making her meet someone she'd probably be forced to marry. Poor Shikamaru, He tried not to look sad but I could tell. He had just said 'what a drag', making Ino think he didn't really care as she stormed off but she wasn't there to see the heartbroken look on his face after she left.

I sighed lying down on my bed trying not to think of all the bad things happening. I was almost scared to admit that there may be only two good things happening right now.

One was that Hinata and Naruto were going steady and happy.

And the second was that Sai seemed to be really busy nowadays so I didn't talk to him much, actually so was Azuko. But I finally got to hang out with my friends so I was happy.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said picking up, not bothering to see the caller.

"Sakura" I recognized the voice to be Sai's.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked. I sighed, I had nothing better to do. Might as well.

"Sure" I said hesitantly.

"Great, I'll pick you up at, lets say half 6?" he asked.

"Fine by me, See you then!" I replied

"Bye" and he hung up.

I put on a black halter dress that went a bit above my knee's and black stiletto's. I applied some lip gloss and mascara on and put my hair up in a bun with some strands falling out to frame my face.

'_**We look hot! Sai's going to drop dead when he sees us.'**_ I giggled and shook my head. Even I wanted to look nice sometimes. If not for anyone then for myself. I smiled and put a bit of perfume on. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to come face to face with Naruto and Hinata instead of Sai. They looked surprised.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said loudly as I laughed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. They were dressed up as well.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to come to a restraunt with us! And you cant say no since you have nothing else to do" Naruto said grinning. How thoughtful. I smiled.

"Actually Sai asked me to dinner, maybe we could all go together?" I suggested. Naruto scrunched up his nose but agreed none the less. We waited in my living room.

"Hinata you look great by the way" I said grinning at her. She blushed. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress that hugged her upper part of her body and flared out till her knee's with simple blue flats. She also had pearls on and a little clutch bag.

"Thank you, y-you look nice too" She said smiling gently. I laughed and thanked her. She was just too innocent. Then a knock on the door interrupted out little chat. I opened the door to see Sai.

"Ready?" he said smirking. And a little part of my couldn't help but compare his smirk to Sasuke's. No, I told myself. He's going to go get married to someone else. I bit my lip.

"Yeah but you see Naruto and Hinata came over so maybe we could have a double date with them?" I asked hoping he won't say no. But he smiled and agreed, even though the smile was fake.

And so we were off to Cherry's in the Snow.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Sorry if it seemed rushed. School's been crazy for me and I barely get anytime to upload. Sorry if its late! **___

_**But anyhoo watchu think? Was it okay? =]**_

_**And thanks for everyone who reviewed to my last chapter, its really appreciated! :D**_

_**-gives out cookies- I LOVE U ALL :D **_

_**And don't forget peoples….**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	14. Sorry

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that i have no idea where this story is going or what to do about it..? I know this is my second time saying this but really now. I'm not going to continue, Sorry for everyone whose reading this and liked it :( If someone else wants they can finish this story? Just a suggestion. :O But you dont have to. Just PM me if you want to. But otherwise....

This

_Story_

Is

**Offically**

**_DISCONTINUED_**

_-MissSmile_

_Anyone reading my other story. Dont worry I wont do the same thing because i have that story planned out till the end. This story on the other hand was just a random idea I posted without thinking it through._

_Sorry again, guys._


End file.
